heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2006-10-17. The Chat room?, by CarlinJ83
CarlinJ83, 10/17/2006 9:33 PM :Oh yeah happen to the chat room. I went in yesterday and today and it said was moved or deleted? I dont know whats going but someone better explain. Cause im pisst about it. Thank u. ---- unluckystunt, 10/30/2006 1:37 PM :I tried going into the new chat but Java is starting to work like crap on this computer, it'll show the box thing but it won't let me type or anything. o0 Any idea what the problem could be, anyone? Try your Java updating your Java. If you still can't get it to work, follow the instructions for BersIRC on page this page. Kim ---- GräfinZahl, 10/30/2006 2:26 PM :@Kim: I'm still having trouble with the sorcery server. I was able to make myself an op on the nebula server, but on shire and nexus I always get the message "You are AutoHurt and can use services only to identify to a registered nickname". Looks like the server doesn't like my ISP for some reason. So, you think, we could switch to freenode.net, cause I haven't experienced any problems with them so far? ---- unluckystunt, 10/30/2006 2:40 PM :Yeah, let's make the switch to freenode. I'll update my chat page when I get home tonight. Stephen, if you get any free time maybe we can get together and do a crash course on how IRC works and how to moderate the chat and stuff. Then hopefully it won't be nearly so frustrating. No rush of course. Kim ---- GräfinZahl, 10/30/2006 6:41 PM :To everyone who already downloaded the BersIRC client: We moved the chat room to another server! Please update the connection settings of the client. In order to do so go to File -> Automatic Connect -> Add Server, enter chat.freenode.net as server and #arnoldsroom as channel; then click Save. The next time you run the program it will connect you to the new server automatically. Or you just download the updated client. It's up to you. ;) ---- CarlinJ83, 11/1/2006 12:08 AM :so what's You do not have channel operator access to arnoldroom. Does anyone here get that? I dont know one link is red but the others are green what does that mean? And you gonna come too the chat room im the only one there and i'm lonely! Thank u! ---- GräfinZahl, 11/5/2006 6:37 PM :Well, now that we've got a chat room, what about doing a chat every month from now on? If I remember correctly, Stephen suggested the last Saturday of each month. So what about having a chat on November 25 starting around 23:00/11:00pm UTC (I still don't know the names of the American time zones, so I'll just stick with the international standard notation.)? ---- Sillmyril, 11/5/2006 10:53 PM :"Well, now that we've got a chat room, what about doing a chat every month from now on? If I remember correctly, Stephen suggested the last Saturday of each month. So what about having a chat on November 25 starting around 23:00/11:00pm UTC (I still don't know the names of the American time zones, so I'll just stick with the international standard notation." In trying to help I'll put in this: (23.00/11.00pm UTC) for the 5 main times zones of North America (when things like US Daylight Savings Time and UK British Summer Time are NOT in effect as now); translates to 19.00/7.00pm Atlantic Standard Time (Canada and Eastern Caribbean), 18.00/6.00pm Eastern Standard, 17.00/5.00pm Central Standard, 16.00/4.00pm Mountain Standard and 15.00/3.00pm Pacific Time). I'm sorry but i don't know the names of the time zones in South and Central America. ---- GräfinZahl, 11/8/2006 2:35 PM :@Sillmyril: Cool! Thanks for the help with the timezones. :) To be honest I didn't even know that there are five different times zones in North America. I thought there were only three... ---- GräfinZahl, 11/15/2006 12:07 AM :Okay, let's make it official then. The next fan chat is gonna be on Saturday, 2006-11-25 at 23:00 UTC. ---- GräfinZahl, 11/25/2006 8:22 PM :Just a reminder: The fan chat is today and starts at 23:00 UTC. That's in 3 1/2 hours! ---- Lilchamor, 11/26/2006 6:46 AM :Hmm.....so I was kicked off after being in the chat for about four hours. I tried going back, but neither Java nor BersIRC could connect me. I kept getting an error message: "connection failed". Anyone know what the problem could be? Well, either way, I had a lot if fun getting to know everyone in the chat room! Can't wait till next month....if the stupid thing decides to work... ---- GräfinZahl, 11/26/2006 1:35 PM :@Lilchamor: "connection failed" usually means that your not connected to the internet and considering that neither the client nor the applet worked, I'd say that was why you couldn't connect. ---- unluckystunt, 11/27/2006 1:45 PM :I think it happened to everyone, and my internet connection was working fine, just couldn't get back into the chat. Perhaps Freenode was overwhelmed on a Saturday night. Hopefully it won't happen next time. Kim ---- save-the-neighborhood, 11/29/2006 3:26 AM :Yeah, it also happened to me: I was kicked out and I tried to return to the chat but couldn't. It worried me a lot because I thought I was being banned or something. All of you were cool and the conversation was great. I only wish I could have stayed longer ---- Cool, 12/18/2006 4:32 AM :So, in keeping with the tradition, the next chat will be Saturday, December 30, 2006. When will the usual time be though? I think it was 6pmEST. I always get confused when it comes to world time zones. I just wanna make sure everyone is still on board with this idea, because I'd like to start to draw a bigger crowd to these chats. Stephen